Polycrystalline Ni-Zn and Mn-Zn ferrite or singlecrystalline Mn-Zn ferrite or high-hardness permalloy have so far been used for the magnetic heads of recording (write)/reproducing (read) systems in computer, audio and VTR systems or the like.
Now, there are strong demands for high densification of recording density and improvements in wear resistance. For that reason, thin-film magnetic heads are currently under development. The magnetic head usually comprises a slider and a thin film magnetic circuit provided thereon. The materials are now being selected for magnetic circuit parts and slider parts or wear-resistant parts for recording/reproducing, each to meet the individually requisite properties. More specifically, the thin films of permalloy or sendust excelling in the magnetic properties in a high-frequency range are used for magnetic circuits, and alumina- or carbide-base materials have been considered suitable for use in wear-resistant parts. Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC base materials disclosed as the material for magnetic head sliders in Japanese Patent Kokai-Publication No. 55 (1980)-163665 are one of those best-suited for wear-resistant parts.